I'm Don't Care
by Scarlett uchiha
Summary: Ser una chica de dinero no es la mejor cosa del mundo y más si eres la extraña de la familia pero que pensará tu familia cuando te enamores de un "pobre"-Eres una proletaria sin chiste/cambio de sumary


I'm Don't Care

By: nEtSiRk

La narración va desde el punto de vista de Sakura, y relatara los sucesos como ella los valla viviendo.

Prólogo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A mis quince años, contaba con una madre demasiado hipócrita, déspota y ambiciosa. Pertenecer al círculo de la alta sociedad. Prácticamente, cambia tu perspectiva y daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Teoricamente, mi madre pertenecía a la más baja sociedad, al que todo el mundo denominaba "pobres". Ella estudiaba en las escuelas de gobierno y trabajaba medio turno para poder ayudar a su familia. Pero un día su suerte cambio, mi padre quien en esos días tenía que prestar su servicio al gobierno, lo mandaron precisamente a la escuela donde estudiaba mi mamá. Mi padre al conocerla se enamoro perdidamente de ella, le brindo una casa donde no padeciera ninguna necesidad, le dio lujos, dinero, estudio y todo lo que mi madre siempre había soñado.

La convirtió en su esposa dándole el apellido Haruno, uno de los apellidos más codiciados en Nashville, Tennessee.

Pero no todo había sido fácil, como todo, tenia un precio alto que debía pagar por tener todos los lujos necesarios que ella tanto deseaba.

Miradas de odio de sus suegros que estaban inconformes con la decisión de mi padre, las miradas que le dirigían los amigos de mi papa que esperaban que se comprometiera con alguien de su nivel social no inferíos a ellos.

De hecho cuando anuncio su compromiso con mi madre todos los criticaron, decían que estaba cometiendo la peor idiotez de su vida y que algún día se iba a arrepentir.

Un día le pregunte ¿Estas arrepentido de haber contraído matrimonio con mi madre? Y el me respondió con una gran sonrisa: —Jamás, me alegro de haber hecho mi servicio en la escuela de gobierno, me alegro de haberla hecho mi esposa y mas aun me alegro de que me concedió tener dos hijas que son y formaran parte de mi ser— sus expresiones, sus facciones, la mirada con la que relataba lo sucedido con i madre era tan soñadora, parecía que hablara de un gran ángel que se había extraviado y que había dado por equivocación en su vida y que solo le traía una infinita felicidad.

El no veía más allá de su felicidad, tristemente el no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que yo pasaba, mi madre solo veía en mi una maquina a la cual podía sacar demasiado provecho.

Y que decir de mi hermana, eran tan idénticas; eran tal para cual.

De hecho, ella físicamente tenían muchísimo parecido, poseían los ojos negros como el carbón, su cabellera pelirroja, poseían un cuerpo de espectáculo; tenían exuberante busto y caderas bien proporcionadas. Otra característica que las identificaba, eran demasiado arrogantes para mi gusto personal.

Pero mi padre no le importaba, así las amaba.

Por otro lado yo carecía de toda belleza, mi desarrollo era demasiado lento podía compararse con el paso de una tortuga; no poseía unos pechos abundantes y ni que decir de mis caderas.

Era una completa extraña en esta familia porque simplemente no encajaba.

Mi madre había abandonado a su familia por el dinero, nunca se preocupo por si comían, si había dinero para la despensa o si faltaba dinero para pagar la renta. Mi madre vivía en los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, donde nadie ponía atención hacia ellos.

Desde que contrajo matrimonio pasaron hacer un cero a la izquierda, mi padre me comento que a pesar de que mi madre no se preocupo por ellos, debido a la situación que ellos pasaban les daba una pequeña pero generosa cantidad mensualmente por lo que llegasen a necesitar en cualquier emergencia que surgiera.

Pero años después extrañamente desaparecieron, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Le comento a mi madre pero ella no mostro alarma alguna debido a la desaparición.

Mi madre era egoísta, se había vuelto egoísta y ambiciosa gracias a los lujos que mi padre le brindaba, solo le preocupaba el dinero y su estatus social; desperdiciaba el amor que mi padre le obsequiaba en bandeja de plata todo por unos verdes y largos billetes más.

—Sakura te he dicho que no me gusta que te vistas así. Tienes que usar ropa de marca y que este a la moda—mi madre había aparecido inesperadamente en mi habitación. Me fastidiaba la mayor parte del tiempo por mi vestimenta, siempre quería que usara vestidos entallados, blusas a la moda y zapatillas que combinaran con mi atuendo.

—Me molesta que entres a mi habitación y sin avisar—refunfuñe debido a su atrevimiento, ella solo me dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Avanzo elegantemente atravesando toda la habitación hasta dar con mi closet.

El closet era casi del tamaño de una habitación solo un poco mas reducida.

—Hey ¿Qué estas haciendo?—mi closet se asemejaba mas a un atienda de ropa parecida a los que encuentras en los centros comerciales, regularmente ella suele escoger mi ropa. Dice que padezco del sentido de la moda.

—Tratando de escoger una vestimenta adecuada ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaran de ti? ¿Qué dirán cuando te vean **así**? Dios me libre de ese castigo, seré la comidilla de los socios de tu padre y ni que decir de sus esposas que son tan chismosas—movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras parloteaba de cosas "el que dirán" como si eso me preocupara.

—No me importa— ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar mi voz, me miro y se acerco velozmente hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Jamás lo vuelvas a repetir—las palabras iban cargadas de veneno, me tendió un conjunto de ropa y salió de la habitación.

Me fije en como se me vería y en las posibilidades que existían para poder faltar al evento. Eran un conjunto en blanco y negro con unos toques en rosado.

Fije mi vista ahora dirigiéndome a la ropa que actualmente estaba usando: jeans, blusa verde de manga corta con los botones al frente y unos tenis tipo Vans.

¿Qué tenia de malo esta ropa? Solos quería estar cómoda.

Me parecía realmente estúpido vestirme a la moda, solo quería ser yo misma, no tratar de fingir algo que jamás seré.

Medite unos segundos más, mi mente se debatía en si darle la razón a mi madre o desafiarla y asistir al evento con la ropa que ya estaba portando.

Toc Toc Toc

El repiqueo en mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, supuse que no seria mi madre debido a que ella por lo general solía invadir mi espacio personal.

—Adelante.

Mi padre asomo su cabellera castaña y una pequeña sonrisa impregnada en el rostro. Entro y se sentó en el mueble que se encontraba aun lado del gran ventanal.

—Estas debatiendo en cual ropa podrás usar ¿verdad?—y no era un pregunta era una afirmación, mi expresión incrédula solo hizo incrementar su sonrisa. Me miro con ternura al darse cuenta de mi situación. —Problemas con tu madre—acoto con un suspiro.

—Eso creo.

Mostré una mueca de cansancio, mi madre era demasiado entrometida.

—Ella te quiere—alce la ceja formando un arco y una sonrisa irónica surco de mi boca debido a la afirmación de mi padre.

—Claro—mi voz sonó demasiado irónica. Mi madre me despreciaba y lo tenía muy en claro. Me odiaba por tener la física de mi abuela.

Días después de que mi madre se comprometiera, mi abuela discutió con mi madre, le advirtió que si se casba con mi padre dejaría de formar parte de su familia. A mi madre poco le importo que término abandonándolos a su suerte. Mi madre había desarrollado una especie de odio personal hacia mi abuela, cuando llegó el día de mi nacimiento ella noto que mi apariencia era a la de su madre. Debido a ese pequeño inconveniente ella dejo de frecuentarme, solamente aparentaba estar más pendiente de mí debido a que mi padre le suplicaba que pasara más tiempo conmigo.

Ahora ese era su castigo, por odiar a mi abuela tenía a una hija idéntica a su madre y más aun, eso no solo afectaba psicológicamente a mi madre sino que a mí también.

—Tienes que comprenderla, tu madre está triste por la desaparición de su familia—lo interrumpí, todo lo que estaba diciendo eran falsedades que mi madre le hacia creer.

—Jamás le importo su familia, jamás va a pensar en los demás y solo le importa su bienestar. No trates de protegerla cuando sabes que ella tiene la culpa—el se levanto de su asiento y me miro con tristeza. Respire profundamente tratando de evadir su mirada, me parecía casi imposible no sentir tristeza, sabia que estaba mal pero era mi maldito punto débil, así que con voz desganada le respondí.

—Lo lamento padre, tienes toda la razón. En verdad lo siento—el dio un suspiro y sonrió con amargura. Se acerco hasta quedar en frente de mí y alzo su mano en dirección a mi rosácea cabellera y la revoloteo.

—No tienes por que pedir disculpas, yo ya te perdone, además, como podría pelearme con mi propia hija—y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que mi padre solía tener demasiadas debilidades, siempre arriesgaba todo por nuestro bienestar y sin darnos cuenta no lo agradecíamos.

Y me incluía.

—Gracias papá—el me dio un fuerte abrazo a cambio de mi agradecimiento y sin ninguna atadura le correspondí.

En ese momento sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo como nunca antes, tenia miedo de que algo malo le pasara y perdiera el único apoyo.

–Si quieres no vallas al evento—y es como si un milagro hubiera acontecido, me permití sonreír abiertamente mostrando una dentadura blanquecina. Agradecía por no asistir al evento. Por no soportar las miradas que eran dirigidas a mi vestimenta y agradecía mentalmente de no soportar los berrinches de mi hermana.

—Te lo agradezco—el sonrió debido a mi comentario, me dio un beso en la frente y yo solo hice una mueca de disgusto, no era de las personas que demostraban demasiado afecto, tampoco me gustaban demasiado las muestras de cariño.

—Esta bien—y salió con paso elegante de mi habitación.

Mi padre no solía entrometerse en mi vida, respetaba mi privacidad y entendía mis gustos.

Me acomode en el sillón que anteriormente mi padre había estado. Observe la gran fuente que adornaba el patio delantero de mi casa, con muchas rosas rodeándola.

Vi como salían mi padre, madre y hermana. El chofer los estaba esperando con la puerta de la limosina abierta, cabe destacar que mi madre y mi hermana iban vestidas con unos elegantes vestidos largos y escotados de seda.

Nunca había encajado en esta sociedad, a veces me preguntaba si ¿En realidad era hija de ellos? ¿No era una especie de hija adoptiva? ¿Por qué no me parecía a ellos? y no es que me gustara ser hipócrita y ambiciosa, era solo que no encajaba en ninguna de las personalidades que había en casa.

Y dolía.

L a mayor parte del tiempo mi hermana suele decirme que era una proletaria sin chiste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté gracias a los gritos que mi hermana profería sin descanso alguno. Decía que el planchado no había sido el adecuado y estaba incorrecto, mi padre trataba tranquilizarla sin obtener resultado alguno.

Somnolienta me cambie el pijama y limpie la cara. Camine lentamente hasta llegar al comedor, ahí se encontraba mi padre a la cabecera de la mesa y a un lado mi madre como su esposa.

Mi madre estaba comentando lo mal educados habían sido la noche anterior en el evento. Que carecían del sentido de la moda y que había sido el peor evento al cual había asistido y además, que se parecían a alguien en particular.

—Dilo madre, ya me lo haz repetido una infinidad de veces—ella mostro una gran sonrisa y mi padre negó con la cabeza.

—Veo que ya te entro en la cabeza lo que en realidad padeces—arrugue mi ceño, mi pie deliberadamente empezó a sonar en el piso. Tenía muy poca paciencia con respecto a mi madre.

—Si, la extraña de la familia.

E hizo acto de presencia mi hermana luciendo un mini vestido. La mire con una mueca de enojo.

—Claro ¿A quien se parecerá?

—Pues a mí madre no y ni que decir de mi padre.

—Eres una extraña, Sakura

—Pobre Sakura ¿Qué se siente ser así? No mejor ni me lo digas debe ser repugnante.

—Cállate—respondí entre dientes.

—Mira mami ya se enojó.

—Ja ja ja el que se enoja pierde, Sakura.

—Basta—volví a repetir. Trataba de mantener el control de la situación, pero me era casi imposible y más cuando ellas dos se burlaban a cara limpia frente a mi rostro.

—Silencio Victoria, Karin—mi papá por fin alzo la voz a modo de que ellas guardaran un poco de silencio.

—Proletaria sin chiste.

Azote mi mano al comedor, no me importo que a mi repentina acción me llevarme mi vaso de jugo de naranja. Karin había sido la gota que derramara el vaso.

Mi madre dio un brinco inesperado debió a mi inoportuna acción, mi hermana arrugo el ceño y me miro con desprecio.

—No tengo por que tolerar esto—acote una mirada de rabia dirigida a ellas dos.

Karin sonrió irónicamente, mi madre se levanto de su asiento y me miro con hastió.

—Que lastima, mañana va haber una reunión en la cual podrás conocer al chico con el cual te vas a comprometer.

Mis ojos se dilataron debido a la noticia, mi padre respiro irregularmente y Karin sonrió con arrogancia.

En verdad era una torpe proletaria sin chiste.

* * *

><p>Hola! soy nueva en este foro... traigo una historia que en lo particular me esta haciedo reir.<p>

cada que saco mas tonterias de mi mente hace que me deje asombrada de lo que hago... jajajajja loca xD

ok si veo que a la gente le gusta lo continuare, de no ser así creo que... lamentablemente la abandonare y espero que no sea así.

ok nos venos luego bye


End file.
